


mcyt oneshots

by saturnsolution



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Floris | Fundy, M/M, Multi, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsolution/pseuds/saturnsolution
Summary: cross posted on wattpad
Relationships: Fundywastaken - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. scars - karlnap

⚠𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙤𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙨𝙢 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙙𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙘 𝙖𝙗𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙩𝙬!⚠

sapnap closed the door behind him with one hand and his other hand around karl, gripping his waist tightly as their lips moved in sync. karl lead the ravenette towards the bed and tops him, straddling his legs around the younger's waist. music raged outside of the bedroom door but the only thing that sapnap could hear was the soft whines coming from the brunette. karl dug his fingers into the back of the ravenette's hair, bringing him closer. 

karl swallowed the moan sapnap teasingly let out, tilting his head to the side to allow more room for sapnap's tongue. . 

sapnap removed his hand that was around karl's waist and used it to feel up the older's sweater, lacing the purple fabric in between his fingers and pulling it off his chest, but was quite afraid to see purple marks literally everywhere. at first he thought that somebody had gotten to him before he did, which he wouldn't doubt because karl had been to hundreds of parties, but these marks were... different... 

and then it hit him.  
those weren't discolored hickeys. they were bruises.  
lots of bruises.  
they started at the top of his neck, just under his chin and lead a confusing pathway down his chest that looked like a map a blind pirate would draw with a purple sharpie. sapnap could see in the mirror that they were sitting across from he also had bruises with the occasional scars on his back, deep, red scars that were at least four inches long. scratch marks? 

but the one thing sapnap noticed that worried him the most was the poorly makeup-covered black underneath karl's eye, of course, you couldn't notice from a distance but now that sapnap was up close he could see it faintly. he also noticed cuts on his lips, which now seemed to be bleeding from the kissing. 

and karl seemed to realize sapnap had stopped, noticed his injuries, and had grown worried because he put on his sweater and got up from sapnap's lap, adjusting the top of his shirt collar that he had put under his sweater and walking towards the door, it took the ravenette a minute to realize what was happening but two seconds later he had karl underneath him on top of the bed, it was the first thing he thought of to prevent him from leaving. the brunette's eyes filled with fear as he began squirming and screaming. 

"no! no! no! please! please don't! not again! please not again!" 

sapnap immediately let go of karl, and put his hands up in surrender. what does he mean? what does he mean not again?  
tears streamed down the brunettes face as he cried, still screaming no, not again, and please, sapnap scootched backwards away from karl to let him know he wasn't going to do anything. 

"i'm not gonna hurt you! i would never do that! karl, look at me!" sapnap begged, the older hesitantly sat up and placed his hands over his arms (yk what i'm talking about right? when ur cold or naked or sum shit idk). 

"y-youre not going to do anything to me..?" karl asked, his entire body shaking. sapnap shook his head. 

"why would i hurt a pretty little thing like you?" said the younger, honestly baffled at how anybody could even think about even yelling at the beautiful brunette in front of him. 

karl wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater, leaving a trail of thin blood. 

"karl. i understand if you don't want to tell me but i seriously think you need to, who did this?" sapnap repeated. 

karl blinked, tears streaming down his cheeks and inaudible whimpers escaping his mouth. sapnap scootched backwards again to give the older some space. karl shook his head and held out his arms needily, sapnap obliged, wrapping the older in a embrace that karl buried his face into, the occasional hiccup and sniffle were the only two things sapnap heard.  
karl was the first to pull away, his cheeks laced with tinted pink from crying and from it his eyes were red as well. 

"did he-" sapnap didn't finish before karl covered his ears, nodding aggressively. 

(fun fact i was gonna put fn for "fake/random name" but it auto corrected to finn so that's his name now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) 

"i don't want to talk about finn..." karl whispered, giving enough details that were enough to send sapnap into a boiling rage.  
karl realized he had said too much as he saw sapnap fling his feet over the bed, turning to leave and find this "finn" kid, but karl whined, more needy than anything. karl wanted him to stay because he knew sapnap was going to fight someone, and he really didnt want him to get hurt or hurt anyone else. plus he really felt comfortable with him. 

"dont go! please don't leave me!" karl cried, holding out his arms again. sapnap turned and bit his lip.  
he sighed and crawled back over to where karl was, and then picked the brunette up by his thighs, who wrapped his legs around the raven's waist, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. 

"please don't go..." karl begged, sapnap opened his mouth to protest but the shaky sobs coming from the brunette shut him up immediately. he planted a light kiss on the boy's cheek, the brunette's tense position softened.  
he lifted karl's shirt up, and karl pulled away from his lap position, staring at sapnap with a hurt expression across his face. 

"please." sapnap asked, and karl, although it took a couple of seconds, nodded his head and allowed sapnap to remove his sweater, and then his shirt. sapnap looked at the bruises plastered across his skin, still wondering who could be dumb enough to hurt the boy. 

gently, sapnap began to kiss the bruises that coated the older's body, his lips were warm so they slightly stung when he kissed the older's cold body, but he didn't care because all he wanted was karl to feel loved, what he deserved was to feel loved. 

"can i... see your back?"

karl nodded and spun around so sapnap was facing karl's back, and he gently grabbed the boy's waist and pulled him towards him so he could examine the scars closer. 

karl whimpered, and with closer inspection there was evidence of biting as well. sapnap felt like crying. karl really didn't deserve this, he deserves everything other than this. everything the world could ever give him, fuck, he deserved the world and everything surrounding it. he wanted to give the brunette the entire universe and more, but he couldnt. he was a angel upon earth who deserved love, but instead, the angel got a devil who used him for his body. who used him as his pain toy. sapnap felt his blood boil at this and he tightened his grip on karl's waist, causing the boy to cry out in pain. sapnap swore under his breath and apologized. 

he carresed karl's face and the brunette leaned into his palm, feeling the warmth spread across his cheek. 

again, sapnap began to kiss across his back, shivers spiraling across the brunette's body. 

no, karl wasn't used to love like this. he expected sapnap to dig his nails into his back and scratch at his skin until he bled, biting his hip until his mouth was filled with blood. for him to throw him against the bed and ignore his protests. that's what he expected, but sapnap lovingly kissed his scars, held him close and listened to what he had to say. 

love like this existed 

and that baffled karl

1289 words


	2. tickle monster (skephalo)

"skeppy! skeppy stop!" bad giggled, fighting off skeppy's hands that were lightly grazing over his stomach. skeppy obviously ignored this and continued with this torture, relishing in the laughs that emitted from the grey-skin boy's mouth. it sounded angelic to him, and he constantly teased bad by calling him an angel, to which he usually replied with "it's BADboyhalo!" which skeppy would retaliate with "no, it's badboyHALO!" which resulted in bad throwing something at him, ranging from a bucket to a blaze rod to a block of iron. they never hit him, though, but bad didn't know that. 

skeppy looked down at the older who he was tickling and stared at his face. it was tinted pink from his laughing and tears were streaming down his face from it also. his face was in a wide smile, showing his fangs. 

god, he loved this boy, but in a way that he wasn't sure if it was love, or love. the way bad's giggles sounded so pure and innocent (well, besides the fact that he has a hobby throwing knives) and loved and skeppy wanted to hear them on repeat every single day. he hadn't realized he had stopped tickling the older until bad pushed himself up on his elbows, a look of worry plastered across his face. 

"hey, skeppy? you okay?" bad asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

"huh? oh, yeah, i'm fine. just thinking." skeppy replied. bad sat up. 

"thinking about what? if you don't wanna tell me that's fine." he added hastily. skeppy smiled and rubbed the back of his head, about to answer with "nothing", but he thought of it for a moment. there was a 50/50 chance that bad could like him back... but should he really risk it? ruining their friendship for something more? no. not today, at least. 

""SKEPPY? SKEPPY!"

"SKEPPY PLEASE WAKE UP!" bad screamed, and his bliss was interrupted by firey skies and bloodshed. 

"oh my god, skeppy! you stupid muffin! i thought you were dead! c'mon, get up! we need to go!" bad yelled, shaking skeppy by his shoulders. skeppy rubbed his eyes and winced, feeling the side of his face. it was bleeding, a lot. 

"god- bad- wha- what happened?" skeppy asked, and bad looked at him, confusion plastered across his face. 

"y-you got shot b-by dream... well, i-i got shot but you took the arrow for me. it penetrated through your shell, slightly. " bad choked out, skeppy sat up and winced again, holding his side. the bottom half of an orange-tipped arrow sticking out the side. skeppy didn't have time to react before bad had flung his left arm over his shoulder and picked him up, holding him close. 

bad limped along with skeppy into an abandoned village house, laying him on the yellow wool bed and setting a crafting table across from him, crafting a bandage out of string (just pretend you can do that). 

"skeppy... i-i thought you were dead!" bad cried, tears streaming down his face. it barely did hurt, though, but skeppy knew no matter how many times he tried to reassure him but he knew bad would ignore. 

skeppy stood up, ignoring the protests from bad. he walked slowly towards him, his face was tinted pink from crying, but not the way skeppy wanted. he wanted him to cry from joy or laughing, not in a sad way. it broke his heart seeing bad shake with emotions, fiddling with his sweater sleeve and trembling besides the crafting table. 

he opened his arms and bad almost threw himself into skeppy's arms, causing the boy to stumble back a bit but he hugged him back with just as much force, entangling his fingers in bad's black hair. 

skeppy looked down at the older, and was surprised to see him looking back up at him. his heart was in his throat and he swallowed. he was so beautiful. he nibbled at his bottom lip in a moment of thinking and decided that it was literally now or never. 

he leaned down, but didn't get very far because bad had stood on his tippy toes and connected his lips with the younger's. skeppy didn't waste a second kissing him back. his lips felt like leather, soft and rough at the same time. 

and he was back in bliss again.


	3. trade - dnf

george dug his hoe into the ground, scraping down at the grass to reveal wet dirt, not wet enough to be mud, but more like damp wet. sweat beaded at the top of his forehead as he did so, and he silently cursed himself for wearing a sweatshirt today. 

thankfully, he wasn't stupid, so he took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around his waist. it felt a lot better.   
he used his hoe a few more times until he was satisfied with his makeshift garden, now all he had to do was plant his seeds. 

wait, where were his seeds? he stood up and scanned his garden in hopes of finding the cloth bag but he didn't spot anything close to it. he could've sworn he had just had it besided him, so where did it go? 

his question was answered shortly after a dirty blonde boy tackled him onto the ground, dangling a bag of carrot seeds over his head. george stifffled a smile as the boy removed his mask to reveal his boyfriend, dream. 

"looking for these?" he teased, pulling them out of reach everytime george tried to grab them. the brunette pushed himself up on his elbows and leaned in closer to dream's face. 

"gimme." he demanded. the blonde shoved him back onto the ground by his shoulders and shook his head. 

"i'm gonna need something for a fair trade, georgie." he offered, still dangling the bag over his head. 

"cmon, i don't have anything to trade! just give me them." george repeated, dream ignored him. 

"oh, i know a few things you can trade." said dream, his eyes flickering down to george's lips. george rolled his eyes and smiled. 

"you could've just asked." he giggled, bringing dream down into a kiss with the younger steadying himself on either side of the brunette with his hands. dream smiled and kissed back. 

eventually they had to pull away, and with the satisfaction and taste of george on his lips dream handed the carrot seeds over to his boyfriend. 

let's just say, a lot of vegetable seeds went missing that night. 

353 words. i don't write a lot of fluff so it's pretty sucky-


End file.
